Além do Véu
by Regine Manzato
Summary: E o Snape morreu! NÃO, ISTO NÃO É UM SPOILER! esta fic foi escrita ANTES do Lançamento de Deathly Hallows! Fic escrita em resposta ao desafio das Snapetes, a vida de Severo no Além véu!


Fanfic escrita em resposta ao desafio Pré-Deathly Hallows, da Comunidade das Snapetes no LiveJournal.

Lá ela foi publicada antes do lançamento do livro, tá?! eu juro!

* * *

**Além do Véu**

Dois homens estão sentados numa mesa com um tabuleiro de xadrez entre eles. O que joga as peças brancas claramente tem o controle do jogo, mas nenhum deles realmente se importa sobre o resultado final.

O mais novo deles, cansado da monotonia pergunta:

- E aí? Em quem você joga suas fichas?

- Não gosto de apostas, Sirius, você sabe. – Dumbledore respondeu, movendo o Cavalo Branco para comer a Torre Preta de Sirius.

- Ah, Dumbie, fala sério, nós já estamos além do véu, qual a graça de ficar aqui se não apostar nos que estão do lado de lá?!

- Uma apostas dessas não me agrada. Prefiro acreditar que muitos dos que estão lá, ali continuarão. Você tem razão, aqui é um pouco monótono demais, não gostaria que eles viessem para cá.

- Pois se os dois querem saber das minhas apostas, eu jogo no Ranhoso, na sua priminha do coração e no safado do Pete.

- Boa, Pontas! E eu ainda incluiria nessa lista a priminha loira.

- Narcissa? – Dumbledore perguntou e Sirius balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim. – eu só queria saber, porque mesmo depois de tanto tempo vocês ainda continuam chamando o Severo de Ranhoso.

- Ah, Dumbledore, já faz tanto tempo e aqui não é tão legal quando lá embaixo.

- Vocês deveriam esquecer isso até porque...

- SIRIUUSSS...SIIIRIIUUUSSS...A BELLA!!! A BELLA TÁ CHEGANDO! – Régulo entrou correndo.

- Quem é o próximo mesmo, Pontas?? – Sirius olhou para Pontas, zombando e se levantou pra ir até o irmão.

- O Ranhoso e a Narcissa.

- Ok, vou anotar, vamos ver a priminha.

Eles caminharam até uma parede de vidro, como se estivessem do lado de fora de uma redoma, olhando para a figura descabelada e com roupas rasgadas.

- E aí, Bella, tudo tranqüilo aí? – Sirius zombou.

- Sirius?! Eu matei você seu, desgraçado!

- E você morreu! Hahahahah!!!! Presta atenção, Bella, agora você está do lado de cá do véu! Lembra que você me jogou no ministério da Magia para dentro do véu?! Então, você também veio pra cá!

- Sirius, deixa ela se acostumar com a idéia, tadinha! – James falou, rindo da piada do amigo. – E aí, Bellatrix?! Você morreu, só que está numa parte, digamos assim, menos confortável do além véu!

- Eu não morri! Eu estava numa batalha contra aquele idiota do Longbottom! Aquele bebezinho acha que vai conseguir me derrotar eu vou...

- Bella, você vai se acalmar e se acostumar à idéia de que perdeu a batalha. Agora cala a sua boca e tchauzinho, porque tem alguém aí querendo te ver. – Sirius falou calmamente quando viu os vultos negros que se aproximavam de sua prima. Ninguém gostava daquela cena, mas era necessário. Sombras escuras aproximaram – se de Bella e ela gritou quando as sombras a agarraram e a levaram. Para onde foi, ninguém daquele lado nunca ousou se perguntar.

- Ok, pessoal, a batalha está feroz, lá vem mais um. – Régulus falou. – Vamos abrir a banca de apostas, Sirius?

- Vamos! Quem está chegando? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo.

- O Ranhoso! Eu aposto que o próximo a chegar é o Ranhoso, Almofadinhas!

- Certo... agora é esperar e ver, porque afinal, tempo é o que nós mais temos!

* * *

Escuro. Dor. Náuseas. Tudo rodava e ele parecia estar flutuando.

- Severo, levante-se, você consegue. Precisa de ajuda?

- Quem... Alvo?!

- Olá, Severo! Seja bem vindo!

- Bem vindo?? Eu... eu morri??

- Claro! Como você acha que eu estaria falando com você se você não tivesse morrido? – Alvo deu um tapinha nas costas de Severo, rindo dele.

- Ih, olha lá! É o Severo! – Régulus gritou e Sirius veio vê-lo.

- Fala aí Severo! Chega mais!, junte-se à nós!

- Black?! Alvo, que brincadeira é essa?? Se eu morri, como é que eu estou vendo esse cretino do Black?

- Severo, relaxa e goza, cara! Você já morreu mesmo! Sabe onde você está?!

- Não faço a menor idéia. – Severo estava começando a se irritar com tanta camaradagem vinda de Sirius Black.

- Você está do lado de lá do véu... quer dizer, do lado de cá! Hehehehe... sabe aquele véu que a Bella me jogou dois anos atrás?! Então, é aqui!

- Huum.

- É, Severo, e aqui tem muita coisa boa pra se fazer. – Alvo disse, sorridente.

- Como o que, por exemplo??

- Xadrez! Vem ver... – Sirius puxou ele pelo braço. – aqui você pode entrar na fila pra perder do Alvo, ou você pode tomar umas biritinhas com o Pontas, que já está aqui há muito mais tempo que nós e já está mais que acostumado.

- Ahh claro, como se eu bebesse pouco quando era vivo. – Snape zombou. Alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo com ele, afinal, quando Severo Snape faria uma piadinha dessas?

- Pois é, Severo, o melhor de tudo é que aqui você pode beber o quanto quiser, porque afinal de contas, você já morreu mesmo!

- há, há, há... muito engraçado, Black!

- Olha lá, ali você vai conversar com todo muito que morreu antes de nós!!

- Severo Snape?!?!?!?! – Lily Evans falou com uma voz sexy. – Como assim você morreu?!

- Coisas da vida, né, Lily?! É como dizem, pra morrer, basta tá vivo!

Todo mundo caiu na gargalhada. Realmente alguma coisa havia acontecido com Severo.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com Severo Snape? – Pontas perguntou para Severo.

- Eu morri, Potter, só isso!

- Aahh, e só porque morreu vai mudar toda sua personalidade?

- Ah, vai, Pontinha... deixa ele pra lá, quem sabe assim ele pode ser mais legal, né, Sev??

- Huumm... desse jeito eu posso até mudar mesmo, Lily.

-Ei, ei, ei!!! Pode parar com isso, viu, Ranhoso! Num é só porque você morreu que pode ficar dando em cima da mulher dos outros!

- E o que você vai fazer, Potter?? _Me matar???_

Outra vez o pessoal caiu na gargalhada.

- Vamos, Lily, vou levá-la para conhecer o melhor lado de Severo Snape...

tchauzinho, _Pontinha_.

E os dois saíram de mãos dadas, deixando o povo de boca aberta e James fulo da vida.

* * *

_N/A: Oi pessoal, espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu sei que ficou meio estranho, mas eu espero que vocês comentem!_

_Beijos!_


End file.
